The New Charmed Generation at Hogwarts
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Alexis, Harry, Hermione and Ron's adventures are over. Now it's their children turn to start their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what kind of trouble will the third generation of Marauders get into? Along with a few old faces.
1. Chapter 1

DarkPriestess66: Haha, thought you've seen the last of this gang of misfits, Nope. I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed, this a continuation of Charmed Life at Hogwarts,

Nymphadora Ginevra and Regulus Remus Diggory-Halliwell tip toed throughout the house they lived in that was across the street from the Halliwell manor, where their Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo, cousins Wyatt, Chris and Melinda lived,

"I hope Mom isn't home," Nymphadora states, peering around the darken living room, they were late coming back from they're forbidden demon hunting trip.

Suddenly the lights were turned on, Alexis Diggory-Halliwell stood in by the door they just came through, "Where have you two been?"

"We...uh..um..." Nymphadora stammered

"We were just over at Aunt Piper's, mom" Regulus answers,

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that, walked over with her arms crossed over her chest, she took in a breath and caught the familiar scent of demonic ash, "You two are in big trouble, I told you I didn't want you demon hunting until you were fifteen much less take over all demon hunting yet, now you two go to your room,"

"Yes, Mom" the Fraternal twins replies,

They turned to go upstairs and found two letters on their desk,

Nymphadora reached for her letter and looked at the back, "It's our Hogwarts letters,"

"Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Diggory-Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Jarod Hughes  
Deputy Headmaster

The second page with requirements says:

Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS"

"Mine says the same thing, but were are we going to get this stuff?" Regulus asks,

"We'll ask Mom and Dad in the morning," Nymphadora replies, "Night Panther,"

"Night, Lynx." Regulus states as he heads into the hallway and into his bedroom,

Nymphadora sighed as she started to change into her nightclothes, "This better not be like Magic School." and climbed into bed.

DarkPriestess66: well you read the first chapter, now hit the big blue Review button and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

DarkPriestess66: Alexis' past that I didn't finish in the first story will be in this one as a book that she wrote about her life as a magical child for the next generation of her family and friends. In this story, Melinda is just a witch, she doesn't have whitelighter powers.

Alexis Diggory-Halliwell was up bright and early and how she hated it. The thirty-two year old woman, who really missed the days where she was fighting demons on a daily basis and trying to pass her classes at school, after the final battle of Hogwarts, she went back and passed her N.E.W.T.s and went on to help Paige run magic school until her sister decided it was to much and passed the Headmistress to Leo making him the Headmaster of Magic School, she was still wondering about her current problem of her children, they were a handful and needed a firm hand now and then but she can't blame their sweet little hearts, she was that headstrong and stubborn as a child. As of right now, she was in the kitchen of the house she moved into with Cedric after they gotten married when she was eighteen in 2006,

"Good morning, beautiful." Cedric greets, "Where's the trouble makers?"

"In their rooms," Alexis replies, "They got the letters yesterday, and I put them in on the desks,"

"Do you want them to go to Hogwarts?" Cedric asks, the thirty-five year old man sat down in a chair and began reading a copy of the Daily Prophet that was specially delivered to them,

"Yes, but they still have their Magic School education to worry about," Alexis sighs, she grabbed coffee pot and poured Cedric a mug, "I want them to have the best magical education of both sides of their heritage,"

Cedric put down the paper and looked at his wife, "You're worried about how they're going to react when they find out your new job,"

Alexis smiles slightly then went over and sat on Cedric's lap, "You know me to well, love."

"I have too after all these years." Cedric teases, then kisses his wife passionately

"Yuck! Do you two have to make-out in the kitchen?" Nymphadora asks, as she came into the room,

"Yeah, we eat in this room," Regulus agrees,

Alexis laughed, "It was only a kiss, it wasn't like we started to take clothes off or anything," she had the pleasure of watching her children gag at the thought.

"Anyway what's for breakfast?" asks Nymphadora

"Well, Lynx." Alexis answers and felt a pang of sadness as she said the name, thinking of the other Lynx that was her daughter also, "We're having a mixed up breakfast today,"

"Yum!" the twins exclaimed, they loved their mom's mixed up breakfast, which consisted of hash browns, sausage and eggs, and mushrooms.

"And we're visiting grandpa today," Cedric informs

The twins looked at their dad in confusion, "Which one?"

"Grandpa Sirius." Cedric answers,

The twins smiled even more at the thought of visiting the grandpa that their mom's biological father and a wizard too.

"We're staying with him for a little while." Alexis states, "Since we have to shop for your school supplies,"

The twins looked at each other worried, about missing they're magic school lessons,

Alexis looked at her twins, "No need to worry, Hogwarts not like Magic School, of course I still expect you to behave as if it was. The Headmistress was my professor and if you two misbehave..." she let the sentence trail off as the twins paled.

"Oh come, Lexi. Be nice." Cedric states, "Those can't be worse then George was."

Alexis narrowed her eyes on her husband, at the mention of the one Weasley without a twin, "Cedric, I don't want to remember those wounds, it's just to much,"

The Diggory-Halliwell twins wondered what that was about, Lynx thought she knew but she would keep quiet as she was reading books that her mother wrote that revealed much of the future that was her past, she didn't want to know what happens,

after breakfast, the twins rushed up to their rooms and started packing for the trip, Lynx packed her book with the sliver and green braided ribbon wanting to finish the chapter she was on.

Regulus packed his belongings as Lynx was packing hers'

:_Twin? Are you finished?_: Lynx asked through their shared telepathy,

:_Yes, are you?_: Regulus answers,

:_Yep_,: Lynx replies,

"Come on, Twins!" Alexis shouted from the stairs, "Or else you will be left behind!"

The twins nearly tripped over one another trying to get out of their rooms and down the stairs at the same time.

Cedric held open a closet door,

"Dad, that's the closet" Lynx pointed out

"Not really, it's called a Vanishing Cabinet. It's twin is now at Grimmauld place." Alexis explains. "they've come back into popularity now that some wiccan witches are going to Hogwarts for their schooling,"

"So how does it work?" Regulus asks,

"We step inside," Cedric replies

the family of four did so,

"Harmonia Nectere Passus." Alexis states,

Next thing the twins knew they were coming out of the cabinet in Grimmauld Place.

"Grandpa!" the twins called out.

Sirius came out of the study, "We'll if it isn't the two trouble makers,"

The twins rushed at their grandfather and hugged him,

Alexis and Cedric watched the three children

"Alright that is enough, children" Alexis states after awhile, "I want hug my dad too,"

"Awe, Mom" the twins and Sirius replies, but with Sirius it was just teasing,

"Go and take your bags up to the guest room," Cedric orders,

Sirius lead the parents toward the study where they sat down in the chairs there,

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Alexis asks, concerned

"Very well, considering that I had to live through another anniversary without Remus by my side," Sirius answers,

Alexis knew he was talking about Harry's birthday as well as the day that James and Lily were murdered by Voldemort. After Sirius was freed of the false charges, he regain the family title of the Head of the House of Black, but losing his oldest friend Remus was a blow to his heart. Only knowing that Alexis and Harry still needed him around was the only thing that kept the poor man alive. Being only sixty one was a still young compared to most grandparents.

"Shopping for school?" Sirius asks breaking his daughter out of her thoughts.

Alexis nods, "Yeah," not going into the upcoming school year.

"Lexi's gotten a new job," Cedric states,

"Oh?" Sirius asks "where are you working?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Alexis asks, "Ced is teaching at Magic School,"

"Hogwarts," Sirius states, then he looked up at the ceiling "Do the twins know?"

"No," Alexis replies, "I got the job before they even got the letters, but I should have known better with their stellar bloodlines that they would end up being Twice-Blessed as Wyatt and Chris."

Sirius' eyes widen as he heard that, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"How was I suppose to know? I didn't know how Lynx from the uncharged future got her powers, and I didn't think that Regulus gotten the power of Deflection at the age of five, and I only found out when a damn demon tried to pull a fast one and try to kidnap him," Alexis answers, "I never really knew how Piper felt when Wyatt was born, now I do."

"So is that the reason, you've taking the teaching position at Hogwarts?" Cedric asks,

"Yes, and to watch over James," Alexis answers, "He's part of this messed up family of Halliwell witches."

"So how's Teddy doing?" Sirius asks, knowing that Alexis was the boy's godmother,

"Doing just fine, but I think the twins want him to stay longer then he does during the summer," Alexis asks,

"Yeah sure, He'll stay with us only if we want the house destroyed," Cedric replies,

"Mom!" came the shout of the twins

Alexis sprang up from the chair she was sitting and started running toward her children, Cedric and Sirius was right behind her.

Alexis came into the room were both of the twins were sleeping in, and came face to face with a demon.

Regulus was using his Deflection power against the demon's energy balls, and Nymphadora was trying to freeze the demon.

The demon glanced at Alexis, "Who are you?"

"The Mother." Alexis answers before throwing her own fireball at the demon vanquishing it.

The twins looked at each other and ran to their mother, Alexis hugged them tightly

"It's going to okay, you did well against that blasted demon," Alexis praises, "Let's go shopping now. We'll get ice cream on the way."


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: Hit the big blue button at the bottom the chapter after you finish reading,

Lynx's eyes widen as she saw the shops of Diagon Alley, it felt like she had been here before but she dismiss the idea to think about later.

"Can we go there?" Panther asks, as he pointed to a shop that was green and had the letters WWW on it,

Cedric and Alexis glanced at each other and sighed, Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"We have to go to the bank first," Alexis answers, as much as she longed to see George but the memory of losing Fred was still very much a part of her after all these years.

Panther sighed, he really wanted to see inside the shop, the closest he got to a real magical joke shop was retail store that made fun of magic, that is until his parents walked straight toward a rather odd shaped building that said Gringotts. "What's that say?"

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there._" Cedric answers as the words were shifting into different languages, since a few wand makers died during Voldemort's terror.

Panther gulped, best not to mess with this place.

"Uncle Harry!" Lynx exclaims as she saw a man with glasses and faint lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead,

The man turned and smiled at the sight of the twins, "Well who are these kids?"

"Aunt Lexi," the eldest child greets once Alexis was in hearing range,

"Nephew James, I hope you are behaving yourself." Alexis greets back

James gave a smile, but Alexis saw right through it.

"School shopping?" Harry asks, as he neared his sister in all but blood,

"Yes, and you?" Alexis replies,

Harry nods, "Albus got his letter and he's over at the Olivander's with Ginny,"

"Aunt Lexi, We're getting a new Potions Master this year," James states, "But no one knows who he is"

"Really?" Alexis asks faking curiosity, "Well I hope this new Professor knows what do to with rotten brats like you."

"Dear, I'll go get money if you don't mind staying up here?" Cedric asks,

"Not at all," Alexis answers,

"I already got my money, I'll help watch these two with you," Harry states,

"We're not that bad!" the twins exclaims drawing glares from the goblins,

"We'll meet you outside," Alexis states as she put her hands on the twins' shoulders.

"So how are the others? I've been busy at work to even have time to visit?" Harry asks,

"Wyatt and Chris are doing just fine, and so is Melinda, Piper is trying to start her own restaurant so she can stop mixing potions," Alexis answers, "Phoebe is doing great at writing her book, and Paige is getting in touch with her inner whitelighter still and teaching the boys as well as her twins."

"Nice, and demon hunting, I noticed some are trying to get a foothold in the wizarding world but I took care of some of them," Harry states,

"Yeah, I know just earlier a demon tried to kill the twins, but they held their ground and called me," Alexis agrees,

The twins beamed at the praise their mother was giving them,

"But they are still grounded for sneaking out of the house," Alexis states, "They went demon hunting with Wyatt and Chris,"

"That's no fair," James states, "I don't even have my active powers yet,"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that, Harry shook his head about it.

"Well it took Phoebe awhile to get hers, she had a passive power, you might have one like that," Alexis states trying to cheer the boy up, when Cedric came out with his pockets full.

"Now the real fun begins," Alexis states, and boy was she going to regret it.

After what seemed like hours, Alexis, Harry and Cedric were wore out but the twins still had energy to spare. Ginny had taken charge of the kids and finished shopping all but the wands.

The family of four went inside Olivander's wand shop, where the old man was waiting,

"Alexis, my dear girl it's so good to see you again, if I recall correctly Rosewood 9½" core Thestral and whitelighter hair," Olivander greets, "And you Cedric, Ash 12¼" core unicorn hair"

The twins were amazed that this seemingly feeble minded person knew their parents' wands.

"You have is rightly, Mr. Olivander." Cedric answers,

"Now let's see if I can get wands for these two, I do hope they don't cause problems like their mother did," Olivander states,

Olivander went through row after row of wands, and each rejected both Panther and Lynx until

A Willow wand nine and half inches and the core of unicorn hair chose Lynx,

and a Vine, twelve inches the core being dragon heart string chose Panther.

Alexis thought it was strange that Lynx from the different future claimed that she was her own wand but this Lynx had a wand choose her, maybe it was a different personality types, but she was happy none the less.

On the first of September, the parents took their children to King's Cross Station and saw the off to the Hogwarts Express. Most remembering their first time going to Hogwarts.

After the train was gone, Alexis flamed into the school and McGonagall's office, which brought back memories from being in this office when Dumbledore was Headmaster, Alexis looked up and saw the golden framed picture of the Headmaster of her time at Hogwarts.

"Minerva," Alexis greets, feeling strange she was allowed to call her once Professor by her given name

"Alexis, I'm glad you decided to take up the post of Potions Master or shall I say Mistress." McGonagall greeted back, "Please sit,"

Alexis took her seat, "I must say, I was rather surprised you came to me and asked, I never wanted to be a teacher, but I am the best when it comes to Potions of both varieties,"

"Which is why I contacted you, besides your sister Piper, you are the best Potions brewer since Snape," McGonagall replies, "Now I must ask will you be willing to be the Head of Slytherin House?"

"I will, but I must ask a question myself. What about my old dormitory?" Alexis asks,

"It has closed up again, we can't even find Melinda Warren's portrait." McGonagall answers,

Alexis nods, she guessed the dormitory only opened for her since she was more lethal of the Charmed Ones, "I better go and see what is left over of the Potions stores, hopefully Slughorn didn't ransack it for 'Purely Academical' purposes, if so I will write down what I need and give it to Neville,"

McGonagall nods in agreement. "Good Luck this year, Professor Halliwell."

That night, when The twins arrived at school they got the shock of their lives, sitting at the Professor table was their Mother!

Alexis held her breathe as Hughes called her children's names during the Sorting Ceremony

"Diggory-Halliwell, Nymphadora."

Lynx looked at her twin and walked up and sat on the stool,

"Hmm...you have a desire to learn but ambition to do anything you set your mind too...and not a bad mind either, I believe you're easier to Sort then your mother was...Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat states, Lynx hopped off the stool and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

Alexis started at that, but wondered what House Regulus was going to be Sorted in.

"Diggory-Halliwell, Regulus."

Panther wanted to be with his twin and yet wanted to be on his own to be apart from the brother/sisterhood.

"You are brave and willing to do anything to protect those you love, as well as your sister but you have a desire to prove yourself as a individual and not just a part of the twin Twice-Blessed as you and your sister are, I have the solution to that...Gryffindor!"

Regulus went to sit at the Gryffindor table next to James, who was in his third year of Hogwarts.

'_Well at least I can keep an eye on one during the school year,_' Alexis thought as Neville asked her a question about the plants she wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Much to the horror of both Slytherin and Gryffindor Houses, the twins sat together in all of their classes of the morning,

Lynx looked over at her brother, "We're getting stared at."

"We always get stared at, but mostly I think it's because you're a Slytherin," Panther replies, with a smile

"And you're a Gryffindor," Lynx finishes, "Maybe by the time we're seventeen, we'll have manage to get both Houses to be close friends,"

The twins glanced at each other then, and started laughing, "Nah!"

"We better get to Professor Mom's class." Regulus states, "before we're in hot water up to our ears,"

"Right," Lynx agrees, then they ran to the Dungeon, "this place is even creepier then going into the basement at Aunt Piper's,"

The twins sat down on the other side of a blonde haired boy, who sneered at Regulus.

"Malfoy, behave." Alexis states, "or else I will deduct points from Slytherin," as she walked into the classroom,

"Yes Professor," Malfoy replies subdued,

"Now this is First Year Potions, as you all can guess," Alexis began and felt the need to recite what she heard in her first year, maybe it was the glare she was getting from Snape's portrait on the wall to the side of her desk. "There will be no wand waving or silly incantations or hand gestures in this class. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

The twins perked up at this, no wonder why their mother had forbidden them to learn Potions from Aunt Piper.

"Now since I have no Potions planned for today, my store room is out of stock completely, we will wait to begin, so I have devised a seating arrangement for all of you," Alexis states, as she sat on top of her desk, she wasn't one to glare down her nose at her students, like some person is a portrait was doing right now.

"No, I am not sitting anywhere near a Gryffindor." Malfoy states,

Alexis smiled sweetly, "Oh yes you will, Scorpius HyperionMalfoy,"

Scorpius paled even more, he didn't know that his Potions Professor knew his whole name, but the Malfoy smirk formed on his lips, "Wait till my father hears about this,"

Alexis shook her head, "Like I haven't heard that threat before, Your father would have your hide if he ever got a letter from me, since he is related to me by both sides of my biological family,"

For the next few hours Alexis spent putting the Slytherins and Gryffindors into a seating arrangement, making it look rather like a Christmas colors. "Also You will be sitting in these seats until Christmas, do I make myself clear."

The class was silent having been taken away from friends or House-mates.

Alexis stood up, "I said do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor." Lynx and Panther answers for their respective Houses,

"Good now read the first two chapters of your Potions book, and I want at least a two parchment essay on my desk by the end of class," Alexis nodded and smiled at Rose Weasley as she handed in her essay and left, all the class had done so, but only two remained behind.

"Mom, why are you teaching this year?" Regulus asks,

"Because I was asked too, and I'm second best out of everyone in the family at brewing potions," Alexis answers, "Now off with you,"

The twins left,

"Your teaching methods need improving," commented Snape in his portrait,

"Unlike you, Severus. I don't want them to hate me," Alexis replies.

"So what is your next lesson?" Snape asks,

"I'm thinking something easy for them not to mess up," Alexis answers, "I think a Vanquishing Potion will do for now,"


	5. Chapter 5

DarkPriestess66: for lack of a better title Alexis' personal journals books will be named after the first story. Also the last part of it's a bad, bad, bad, bad world will be in Italics like lynx is really reading it.

It was the middle of the night, and Lynx couldn't sleep in the girl's dormitory of Slytherin House, she tried to contact her twin but all she felt was his subconscious mind, basically telling her, she was wasting her time trying to prod him into wakefulness just to talk to her, she put on her housecoat and slippers and snuck out to the common, with it's snake themed fireplace and sliver and green decorations,

'Makes me wonder if it was fate that I was sorted into this House?' Lynx thought as she made herself comfortable on an armchair and pulled out the book tilted _A Charmed Life at Hogwarts volume 6,_ the deal with her mother was she would get the other volumes when she was old enough not to disturb the past or her future since there things that haven't happened yet that could be in there. Her other self's life was different then the one she had now, she was close to Wyatt as she was to Chris. She loved them both dearly and they would take on the air of protective older brothers to her. She wriggled in the chair then decided for the couch so she could stretch out, once she got comfortable, she opened the book to her spot and continued reading.

_Alexis watched from the security of her force field as Leo was out of control. Leo screams and uses energy balls to break furniture, he screams and throws electricity, shattering mirrors. He throws another energy ball at some furniture. Paige is hiding behind a chair. He picks up a table and throws it. He roars and throws electricity at the windows. _

_Paige rushes out and grabs his wrists. "Leo, stop it!" he pulls his hands away from her. "What are you trying to do, kill us? This isn't going to bring him back." She looks at Alexis, "And cocooning yourself in your force field won't either." _

"_I promised him I'd get him home safely." Leo replies,_

"_I did too," Alexis whispers as her voice was hoarse from crying. _

"_I know, but you can still save their future, and you can still save Wyatt. We just have to hurry, and you have to focus. Okay? Look, you were saying something about the underworld, about looking for something there. What?" Paige asks, _

_Leo takes a deep breath. "Barbas."_

"_Barbas? What's he got to do with this?" Paige asks,_

"_He's working with Gideon. That's how I think he got to Piper. That's…how I think he got to me." Leo answers_

_Alexis stood up from her crouched position and released the force field, "He must have played on my fears as well, the bastard." _

Lynx snickered at that, her mother didn't know she was reading curse words then she went back to reading,

"_Gideon teamed up with a demon for that?" Paige asks, _

"_No. An act of Great Evil in our world restores the balance." Leo replies, he shakes his head. "That's what I think he was using Barbas for."_

"_So, they're working together. That means they must be in contact with each other, right?" Alexis asks, pacing back and forth now thinking, _

"_So?" Leo asks, _

"_So, that means maybe that's a way to find Gideon. The next time they try to contact each other, you just intercept it." Paige states, catching Alexis' meaning,_

"_I'm going with you; someone should stay with Wyatt when you find him to protect him from demons that might take advantage" Alexis states, _

_Leo nods, then puts holds Alexis' hand as they orb out. _

_Barbas's lair_

"_Wyatt? Wyatt?" Leo's Voice asks; there was a pause "Can you hear me? It's daddy. Wyatt? Wyatt, can you hear me? It's daddy."_

_Wyatt orbs in. Gideon steps out._

_Gideon using Leo's voice "Hello, son." Wyatt turns around. Five crystals orb around Wyatt. The crystal cage is activated. Gideon uses his normal voice "So sorry to lure you like this. Barbas…where are you?" He goes over towards Wyatt. "Barbas!" Barbas walks over. "It's time."_

"_Took you long enough." Barbas commented,_

"_Your impatience is growing tiresome." Gideon replies; he holds the athame up. "I blessed it already. Now it's your turn." Barbas takes the athame. "Is something wrong?"_

"_As a matter of fact… there is." Barbas answers, he stabs Gideon_

"_Why?" Gideon asks,_

_Barbas morphs into Leo as a huge white Siberian tiger stalked forward baring her teeth at Gideon_

"_Because…you murdered my son and my niece." Leo answers; he hits Gideon and sends him across the lair. Leo looks at Wyatt. "I'll be right back." He goes over to Gideon._

_Alexis pawed one of the crystals away, and lays down curled around Wyatt, so he wouldn't see what was happening, but she watched. _

"_Leo, please, you have to understand. I am only doing this for the greater good. I swear." Gideon begs, Leo knocks the athame out of Gideon's hand. "Aah!"_

_Leo picked up Gideon. "How is killing a child ever for the greater good, huh? Who the hell are you to decide that, huh?" He throws Gideon across the cave._

"_Aaah!" Gideon screams; Barbas flames in behind some rocks, spying on the fight. Leo picks Gideon up. "I'm an Elder! So are you! It's what we do."_

_Alexis sniffs and snarls quietly as she turned her head toward where Barbas was hiding. She wanted to shred Barbas apart with her claws and teeth but she wanted to be sure Wyatt was safe so that some demon wouldn't try for him while Leo was busy._

"_I'm not one of you anymore." Leo replies, _

"_Leo, listen to me. You know what happens. You know what Chris came here to stop." Gideon tries to reason but Leo throws him to the floor. Barbas flames away. "Let me finish what I started. Let me save the future, the only way it can be saved."_

"_You're the reason the future's threatened, Gideon, not Wyatt…" Leo states, _

"_No…" Gideon gasps_

"_But because of what you do to him. I'm about to make sure neither one of you get the chance again." Leo interrupts "Mirror!" He makes a hand gesture and the mirror appears behind Gideon. Evil Leo stands in its reflection, in the Underworld garden. Alexis saw her own evil counterpart in a black Siberian tiger form curled around Wyatt's counterpart._

"_You ready?" Evil Leo asks, _

"_Remember, you can't do anything. I have to do this alone." Leo answers_

"_I know." Evil Leo replies, _

"_Do-do what?" Gideon asks frighten_

"_A Great Evil." Leo answers, then his eyes glow white. With both hands, he gestures and fires a stream of electricity at Gideon. He cries out in pain. Gideon is lifted into the air. In the mirror, Leo's power lifts Evil Gideon into the air. Evil Leo stands on the side._

_Meanwhile at the hospital in the maternity ward's waiting room. Paige and Phoebe are sitting down._

"_Fade away? What-what do you mean he just faded away?" Phoebe asks, _

"_In Alexis' and Leo's arms, after they died." Paige answers,_

"_Yeah, maybe he didn't die. I mean, maybe he was just going back…" Phoebe suggests, Paige shakes her head. Phoebe sighs. "Oh, god. Ohh." She sniffs. "Poor Leo, Poor Lexi." The Doctor comes into the hallway. Phoebe and Paige go over to him. Doctor removes his mask. "Dr. Roberts, how's Piper?"_

_Dr. Roberts answers cheerily "Well, that depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Me, I like to think she's moving off to a better place."_

"_What?" Paige asks _

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asks _

_Dr. Roberts answers "Well, I think you know what I mean. She's hemorrhaging." He chuckles. "We can't stop it. It's everywhere. But let's all try to think positively, shall we?"_

"_Now you listen to me. You get your ass back in that room and you save my sister and her baby! You understand me?" Phoebe exclaims angrily _

"_Security!" Dr. Roberts shouts_

_Two security guards come towards them. Paige and Phoebe turn away._

"_Okay. They shoot people here, remember?" Paige asks, _

"_We got to get Piper out of here. We've got to get her to Leo." Phoebe replies_

"_We can't. We don't know where Leo is." Paige states_

"_We can't just do nothing!" Phoebe exclaims _

_Security guards are about to take out their guns. Everything, except Phoebe and Paige, go in slow motion. _

_Paige shakes her head. "What's going on?" Phoebe shakes her head. It becomes night. When the slow motion ends, the security guards walk past Paige and Phoebe. "Phoebe, it's night."_

"_Everything's back to normal?" Phoebe asks, _

_They turn back to Doctor._

"_I'll do everything I can. I promise." Doctor Roberts states, Paige nods. "Excuse me." He leaves._

"_Leo must've done something." Paige comments_

_Back in the Underworld; Leo stops electrocuting Gideon. Gideon drops to the ground in front of the mirror, smoking._

_Gideon rasps "You have no idea…what you've done." He closes his eyes and dies. He turns into black dust._

"_Didn't know you had it in you." Evil Leo comments_

"_Our worlds can never cross over again." Leo replies_

"_Take care of your family." Evil Leo states_

"_You, too." Leo replies, _

_Both Alexis' stood up and nods to one another, in silent agreement to what the both Leos just stated._

_Both Leos explode the mirror. Leo goes over to Wyatt and kneels down. "Hi." He picks up Wyatt and hugs him. "I got you. You're safe now. I have you. I have you."_

_Alexis transfigures herself back to normal. "Piper,"_

_Leo nods in agreement and they orb off._

_Phoebe and Paige pace in the hospital waiting room. Leo comes in, carrying Wyatt with Alexis trailing behind._

"_They found him." Phoebe states, they go over to them. Phoebe takes Wyatt from Leo. "Hey."_

"_Is he okay?" Paige asks,_

"_Yeah. He wasn't with Gideon long enough to do any damage." Leo answers,_

"_What happened to Gideon?" Paige questions_

_Both Alexis and Leo wouldn't answer that question, so Leo changed the subject._

"_How's Piper?" Leo asks_

_Dr. Roberts walks over to them. "She's resting comfortably."_

"_Is she okay?" Phoebe asks, _

"_We stopped the bleeding, obviously had to perform a c-section, but I think she's going to be okay." Dr. Roberts answers_

"_And the baby, is he all right?" Leo asks, worried_

"_You tell me." Dr. Roberts answers, as he turns to the recovery room. He pushes a button on the wall and the double doors open. He steps aside. Piper's bed wheels into position. A nurse carries the baby wrapped in a blanket over to Phoebe, Wyatt, Paige, Alexis, and Leo. "Congratulations. He's perfectly healthy."_

"_Really?" Leo asks, _

_The nurse puts the baby in Leo's arms._

"_Oh, look…he's beautiful. Baby Christopher." Phoebe comments, Leo looks down at his son and smiles. Phoebe looks at Wyatt "That's your brother."_

_Paige starts to cry. "Looks like we didn't lose him after all."_

Alexis looks at Chris' green eyes, and smiles at her baby nephew, she felt her own blood wards connecting her to him as his aunt. She then smiles softly, '_In five more years, Lynx will be born. Until then I get practice helping with these two._'

"_Can we see Piper?" Phoebe asks, breaking Alexis' out of her thoughts_

"_Well, maybe just one of you for now." Dr. Roberts answers,_

_The sisters look at each other and then agree upon one person, _

_Phoebe looks at Leo "Go tell her we love her." Paige and Alexis nods. Leo smiles and walks over to Piper. _

_Alexis smiles at Wyatt "Where'd the baby go? That's your brother."_

_Piper smiles. Leo grins. Leo places the baby in Piper's arms. She smiles at Leo. Leo looks at Phoebe and Paige, smiling. The doors close._

Lynx smiles as she closes her eyes for a moment but she soon falls asleep,

Alexis walked out of her bedroom that was in the Slytherin House and walked over to the couch to see the book laying open on her daughter's chest and her sleeping, "What a long five years it was waiting for you and your brother, my sweet kitten." she gently picked up the eleven year old, which she was almost to heavy to be picked up and carried Lynx up to the girls' dormitory and put her into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Regulus just got out of History of Magic class with Professor Binns, '_if I hear one more thing about the Goblin Rebellion of 1812, I'm going to start deflecting books at the ghost!_'

"Having fun in History of Magic?" asks a voice from behind him, Regulus whirled around absently brushing the dagger he kept on his person at all times, just to come face to face with his mom,

"Oh yes, it's such fun." Regulus answers

"Lair," Alexis states, "What to know how the old guy is still teaching as a ghost?"

"Sure," Regulus answers,

Alexis lead the way outside and sat down on a bench, "Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff-room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him."

"Nice," Regulus sighed, "Did you have him when you were in school?"

"Yes, and it was some of my best naps. How else was I going to survive my Potions Professor?" Alexis replies, "So I don't mind if you sleep in his class, just be sure to wake up and write a few notes."

"I don't mean to be insulting, mum. But don't you think a vanquishing potion is a little to hard for first years?" Regulus asks,

Alexis regarded her son for a second, "You're right." she placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "See you in class," she turned and left.

Regulus watched feeling that was all the love he ever got from his mom, '_Why doesn't she love me as much as Nymphadora?_'

Lynx watched from the shadows at the interaction between mother and son. It was like something was missing. She knew that their mum loved them both with all her heart.

"You can come out, sis." Regulus states, turning toward his sister's hiding place,

Lynx walked out and looked a bit sheepish, "She does love you,"

"Doesn't seem like it." Regulus asks, "So you make any friends down in the snake pit?"

Lynx stuck her tongue out at him, "Not really, I don't like being famous for just being born,"

"Yeah, the only ones that are talking to me are James and Albus," Regulus agrees,

"We should work on our homework together," Lynx suggests, "We barely see each other outside of class,"

Regulus knew his sister was right but this was what he wanted to be apart from his sister. Not tied at the hip with her.

"I should get to my next class," Regulus states, before running off.

Lynx blinked, '_Was I just blown off by my own twin?_'

"Nymphadora!"

Lynx turned around and saw a boy about her age running toward her.

"I just wanted to introduce myself, seeing as I wasn't sitting next to you at the Welcoming feast." the boy explains, his dirty blonde hair was a mess.

"Okay," Lynx replies, wondering if this was a trick or something,

"Name's Bryan" the boy states,

Lynx suppressed a gasp of recognition, she knew this boy from before in her double memories. But would he be the same one.

"Call me Lynx, I don't like my name." She states, hoping he wouldn't call her Dora like his other self did.

"Sure," Bryan agrees holding out his hand

Lynx saw the bird like mark on his wrist. "I warn you now, do anything to me or my brother. My mom will be forced to vanquish you."

Bryan was surprised at the threat. "You know what I am,"

Lynx nods, "You're a phoenix."

DarkPriestess66: yeah, yeah, it's short. just review please. you know the big button below this?


	7. Chapter 7

Alexis was looking at her Potions Schedule, "First and Second years on Mondays mornings and afternoons, Third Years on Tuesday mornings and afternoons. Fourth and fifth years on Wednesday, and Sixth and Seventh years on Thursdays which is my NEWT level classes. This is so much better then when I was a student."

"Which leaves Friday and the weekends to plan for other lessons," Neville's voice replies,

Alexis looked up from the staffroom table at the Herbology Professor, "Yeah, so how are my children in Herbology?"

"Very good, they seem to take after you and Cedric in that area," Neville answers

"Thanks, I was worried that they wouldn't last in this school without it being Magic School." Alexis states,

"So what's life been like for you since well..." Neville asks, as he sat down

"Let's see after the Final Battle over here, I got married when I turned eighteen then I almost lost Ced to the Angel of Death because of the Ultimate Battle between demons, two witches and the Charmed Ones." Alexis answers, "But I have two more brother-in-laws then just Leo,"

"Really?" Neville asks, "So who are they and married to which sister of yours?"

"Let's see, Henry Mitchell is married to Paige, they have two daughters and son." Alexis answers "Then there's Coop,"

"Who would name their son, Coop?" Neville interrupts

Alexis smiles in amusement, "It's short for Cupid,"

"Let me guess, Phoebe is married to him? Since she's the only you haven't named yet." Neville states,

"Yep," Alexis agrees, "It's because of everything she's been through when we were more active as Charmed Ones,"

The signal for classes to begin again rang,

"Well let's see if I can pound some Potions knowledge into the fluff heads." Alexis states, "We should talk again Neville, it's nice to talk to someone without it being secretive about being who I am,"

With that Alexis swept out of the staffroom, her forest green robes billowing out behind her,

~~~Potions classroom~~~

The third years were being extremely boisterous as she walked in,

"Settle down, class." Alexis states but it fell on deaf ears. The Potions Mistress calmly walked over to her Cauldron as she left a beginnings of a Vanquishing Potion on low heat and put in the last ingredient a piece of demon flesh, the explosion it caused made the class jump in fright.

"As I said before settle down," Alexis barked.

A Hufflepuff third year student raised his head,

"Yes, Mr. Stevenson." Alexis nods

"Just what was that, Professor?" the student asks,

"That was an Upper-level demon vanquishing potion, which you will not learn until your fifth year." Alexis answers, "But it seemed like a good idea to get your attention,"

A Ravenclaw raised her hand "But Professor Halliwell, what happens if an Upper-Level Demon comes in the classroom?"

"Then my dear, you will run like the hounds of hell are after you," Alexis replies "And I will handle the demon if one should shimmer in," She looked over the class, "Now the lesson today is how to make a Warlock blinding Potion,"

with that Alexis began her teachings, going around to make sure each student was doing what they should with the ingredients.

"20 points to both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." she stated after the hour was over, "For understanding and completing the Potion successfully"

After the students were gone, Alexis turned toward Snape's portrait and stuck her tongue out at him. "Best that, Severus."

Snape glared at her,

"Maybe I should by a colorful curtain for you. Snivellus." Alexis suggests, using her father's nickname for Snape.

"If I could get my hands on you," Snape states,

"And do what to me? Strangle me?" Alexis asks, "Please you're the one we loved to hate, and you were a good person back then,"

a pop sounded in the classroom, Alexis turned around and found an House-Elf standing there.

"Yes?" Alexis asks, "Uh...what's your name?"

"Daisy," the House-Elf answers, "Mistress McGonagall wishes Alexis Diggory-Halliwell to come to Mistress McGonagall's office,"

"Alright, Thank you Daisy for telling me," Alexis replies,

The House-Elf disappeared, and Alexis sent a silent prayer to whoever the Elves believed in for Dobby to be safe in his afterlife.

Alexis left her classroom and went up the stairs and to the Eagle statue

"Tabby Cat," Alexis gave the password and stood on one of the steps, as it spiraled upwards.

She knocked on the door before walking inside, "You wanted to..." she broke off as she saw two students standing with the Headmistress, "What did they do?"

Lynx and Panther stared at their shoes,

"They were trying to find the best ways to sneak out of the school for as you say a Forbidden Demon hunt." Minerva answers, "Clearly this is the branch of Magic in your area,"

"Nymphadora Ginevra and Regulus Remus Diggory-Halliwell. Go to your Houses," Alexis states switching from her Professor role to her Mother role.

The twins walked by slowly fearing the look in their mother's eyes,

"I hope that is not all you are planning to do to them?" Minerva asks,

"Believe me, Minerva. They are not going to have a pleasant weekend," Alexis answers, "Now to deal with the other two of the culprits."

"Just who are you talking about?" Minerva questions

Alexis step backwards a step or two, with her hands on her hips. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Christopher Perry Halliwell! Get your butts over here now!"

Two columns of orbs swirled around and materialized into two teenage boys

"I told you so, Wyatt." Chris whispers "Hi Aunt Lexi,"

"Shut it," Wyatt whispers back,

"You two are in so much trouble, not even your mother is going to be mad at me for punishing you two." Alexis states calmly, "Congratulations, You're now going to be the first two in the Wicca Cultural program with Hogwarts,"

"Which means?" Wyatt asks,

"You're under my watchful eyes seeing as you want to take your cousins on these hunting trips," Alexis answers,

"Now I know why demons fear Aunt Lexi," Wyatt whispers to his brother,

Chris looked at his brother, "And you just figured this out?"

The Castle began to shake

"Looks like the Warren Dorm just opened back up," Alexis comments, "I request that Nymphadora and Regulus' belongs be transferred there,"

"Gyffindor and Slytherin in name only," Minerva agrees, "Same as you were,"

"I will take on being Head of the Warren House as well being Head of Slytherin." Alexis states. "Move it you two, Your parents have already agreed to it, when I was spending so much time at the Ministry suggesting this program,"

Wyatt and Chris walked out of the office,

"Oh by the way boys, you still have your Magic School course work as well." Alexis comments,

The boys groaned.

"So do the twins," Alexis states,


	8. Chapter 8

The Halliwell cousins met up after Wyatt and Chris got out of their lecture from Alexis, their powerful and formidable Aunt.

"What is this exchange program about?" Chris asks,

"I wish I knew," Wyatt answers,

"Maybe we're being punished for sneaking out," Nymphadora suggests, she looked at her brother who was sulking in the corner of the room, not speaking to them. "Regulus?"

"What?" Regulus snaps, glaring at his sister and cousins.

"What is your problem?" Wyatt asks,

"My problem is being stuck in this House with you three," Regulus answers, "I didn't want this, I want to go back to Gryffindor Tower."

"and I want to go back to Magic School." Nymphadora retorts, "Where we could be normal!"

A swirl of orbs came down from the ceiling, "That's enough,"

"Carmela," Nymphadora greets as she went to hug her mother's Elder.

"You were giving me a headache," Carmela states, "What is the matter?"

"Look around we're in our mom's old House!" Regulus exclaims

"Oh?" Carmela asks, looking around the room, "Don't you four know?"

"Know what?" Nymphadora asks

"You're next in line to become the Charmed Ones," Carmela answers, "Let me guess, Alexis said this was an exchange program?"

The four cousins stared at the Elder, even Wyatt who wasn't so keen on being under the thumb of the Elders,

Carmela rolled her eyes, "I told her it wasn't a good idea."

"Why you knew about this!" Regulus shouted

"Yes, who do you think she talks to about magical concerns of both worlds," Carmela replies, "She's coming,"

Two minutes later, Alexis walked into the room, "Carmela?"

"Still didn't add anti-orbing spells," Carmela replies, "I've come to tell you that the twins are being assigned to a whitelighter."

"What do you mean they're being assigned to a whitelighter?" Alexis demanded, "They're not ready."

"Don't you mean you're not ready." Carmela replies,

"I think we better go to bed," Nymphadora whispers, "Mom's going to lose it,"

The boys nodded in agreement and went up the stairs and went in different directions to the dorms.

Alexis felt the air around her sizzle as her temper frayed, when it finally broke, she collapsed sobbing on the floor,

Carmela walked over and pulled the thirty-two year old into her arms, "Talk to me, Tiger."

"You're right, I'm not ready. I want to stay my babies forever. I don't want them to end up sacrificing everything for the Greater Good, like I have done my entire life." Alexis sobbed

"Sweetie, they have Warren blood in their veins. It's their destiny to take over for you and your sisters," Carmela replies, "They're not alone as you were. They have family on both sides that understand,"

Alexis nods, "Harry's, Paige's and Phoebe's children"

"Even young Scorpius will understand someday." Carmela seconds

Alexis nods again, "Now back to the subject,"

Carmela stood up and help Alexis to stand as well, "the twins' whitelighter?"

"Who is he or she?" Alexis asks,

Carmela bit her lip, "You already know him,"

"Sam?" Alexis asks, she would be okay if Sam was her twins' whitelighter, because he was Paige's father.

"No, it's not Sam." Carmela answers, "We thought about him but we settled on someone that was already connected to you and your sisters,"

Alexis felt her anger spike again, "I hate guessing games, a lot of whitelighters are connected to my family,"

"It's me." a new voice states as the whitelighter orbs in.

Alexis' eyes widen "Kyle Brody?"

"Traditionally, he's not suppose to be the whitelighter of someone who knew him when he was alive but rules are meant to be broken," Carmela explains

Kyle looked over at Carmela, his mentor "Broken? You've shattered that rule."

Alexis looked between the two, "Okay? Is something going on between you two?"

"No," Carmela answers, "I'm his mentor."

Alexis turned toward to Kyle, "I will castrate you if anything happens to my kids or if you fall for my daughter in the future."

Kyle's face paled as he remembered the teenage girl that Alexis used to be but now that she was a mother she was worse. "No problem, not going to happen. I like my body parts where they are."

"Think I'm overprotective? Cedric is worse then me, he already has one of those D.A.D.D shirts" Alexis replies,

"What does that mean?" Carmela "Clearly I haven't been among mortals for awhile."

Alexis smiled, "Dads Against Dating Daughters."

"I'll come back tomorrow and meet them." Kyle states as he orbed away

"Also, the twins can call on me if you're not able too," Carmela states, before she follows.

The following day everything was normal, teaching and going to classes until dinner, the Halliwell cousins sat together just in case something happened,

"I feel like something bad is going to happen," Nymphadora whispers

just as if that were a cue, demons and darklighters shimmered in the Great Hall,

Nymphadora flung her hands up as a darklighter shot their poison tipped arrows at Wyatt and Chris,

"Thanks," the two half-whitelighters states, as they stood up

"How did they get in, Hogwarts is supposed to be safe from evil?" Regulus asks

"Stop asking questions and get to vanquishing them before..." Nymphadora answers but was cut off when a scream sounded

The young Halliwells turned to the sound as one of the professor was screaming, the twins' stared in horror as their mother was pinned to the chair, she had been sitting in. her forest green robes where starting to grow darker with blood loss.

Wyatt looked at his aunt, who was dying and turned with fury on his face toward the demons and darklighters and let off a powerful blast of fiery energy vanquishing the whole lot of them.

Regulus and Nymphadora started running toward the press of bodies to get to their mother with Wyatt and Chris right behind them

the twins came up to their mother, and was shocked that her shield didn't protect her from the bolts

"We have to get the arrows out," Chris states,

"Those aren't darklighter arrows," Nymphadora states as she watched as her mother was trying to breathe but was failing,

"Chris...use...your...power..." Alexis states barely above a whisper

Chris nods and used his telekinesis to draw out the arrows,

"Wyatt!" Nymphadora shouted

"Shut up, you don't have to tell me twice!" Wyatt shouted back as he went up to his aunt and placed his hands over her wounds, the warm golden glow spread from his hands to her body.


	9. Chapter 9

A pair of silverly eyes watched as the boy tired to heal his girl, which she wasn't a girl anymore, she was grown and didn't need him any more, but he was here because someone else did. He was much more then a regular familiar so much more. He needed to be near the girl, whose magic called out to him. "Meow,"

his new girl turned as she heard him,

"Who are you?" Nymphadora asks,

He rubbed against her legs, begging to be picked up,

Nymphadora picked up the cat, when she did she felt an electric spark pass between them,

:_She will be fine, youngling_: he thought

Nymphadora started as she heard the masculine voice that didn't belong to anyone who touched her mind before with telepathy.

The cat looked up at her, :_You heard me didn't you?_:

"it was you?" Nymphadora asks as she looked down at the cat in her arms, almost forgetting about her mother being healed,

the cat turned his head as he heard the sharp intake of breathe as his past girl came back to the land of the living,

Nymphadora breathed a sigh of relief as her mother was back.

"That's it. I have to go and talk with my sisters!" Alexis exclaims, as she stood up "Thank you..." she stopped as she locked eyes with the cat in her daughter's arms, "It can't be."

The cat swished his tail and blinked,

"Snowdrop," Alexis states,

The cat rolled his eyes, :_I hated that name, I wish for a new one._:

"Wait...as in your familiar the one you had when you were my age?" Nymphadora asks, as she looked at the juvenile cat in her arms,

"He hasn't changed a bit since he left me in my third year." Alexis answers,

: _Of course, I'm not really a cat.:_

Nymphadora dropped the cat "What do you mean you're not a cat?"

Alexis looked at her daughter, confused.

"I can hear his thoughts through telepathy," Nymphadora explains,

:_Follow me, and I shall explain._: the cat states as he began to walk down the aisle

the Halliwell witches followed leaving the others confused,

The cat lead them to the Warren House and sat on his haunches waiting for the painting to open,

Regulus gave the password and they went inside,

The cat hopped onto a table and sat down.

"Okay, explain now." Nymphadora states,

The cat looked at Nymphadora, :_You have to repeat for the others, only you can understand me._:

Nymphadora gave her word to repeat everything the cat said to the others,

:_It was a long time ago, so very long my kith and kin have long since passed on. I was a young wizard/witch what have you, but I was a hothead and I didn't know about the elders or anyone. I was not evil but I was not good. I was enjoying my power but I broke so many of the rules, the Elders had to punish me._: The cat explains, :_I am not cursed per say but I can not return to my human form, it was like the other way around they turned me into a familiar while Kit got to be human, but now that I found my real charge. I won't change my fate for the world._:

"So you're immortal?" Alexis asks,

:_In a matter of speaking,_: the cat answers, he wouldn't reveal the fact he was still at Hogwarts during Alexis' sixth year when the other Nymphadora showed up, he felt the connection to her but he couldn't begin to guide her since she wasn't born.

Nymphadora nearly fainted after hearing this cat's story and about being his real charge. "So what's your name since you don't want the name, mom gave you?"

The cat blinked and stretched out on the table, :_It's been so long since I've used my real name, I forgotten it. But I think I shall like to be called Ghost, because of my coloring,_:

"This is to much for one day," Alexis states, with a hand to her temple, "I have to cross between here and Magic School tonight, don't stay up to late." she left the room.

DarkPriestess66: I would really love some reviews, please.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexis snapped her fingers and the door to Magic school appeared, she walked through it and went to find Leo,

"Alexis!" Leo greets somewhat surprised to see his sister-in-law in her forest green robes, a contrast to the black robes the teachers here are suppose to wear,

"Leo," Alexis replies, as she sat down in front of his desk, "I know this is completely out of the blue but I need your help,"

Cedric walked up, "Leo, did you get the...Alexis, what are you doing here? Are the children alright?"

"Oh they're fine, it's me you should be worried about. Somehow darklighters got a new type of arrows for piercing my shield," Alexis answers,

"What!" both Leo and Cedric exclaims.

"If it wasn't for Wyatt and Chris, I would most likely be dead right now," Alexis states,

"We need a family meeting," Leo states, as he stood up

Alexis nods, "Right, that's why I came here."

"I'll be right back, I'll tell my TA to watch the class." Cedric states, with worry in his eyes for his wife.

"Paige! Your sister needs you at the manor!" Alexis shouts, as she turned and left the main hall and used the door to go to the manor.

Piper just came down the stairs as the door to Magic school appeared, it wasn't time for Leo to be back yet. "Le...Lexi?"

"Hey sis. I'm calling a family meeting." Alexis states,

"Mel, go up to your room." Piper states, as she and her youngest sister go into the living room.

"But mom...oh hi Aunt Lexi.." Melinda greets, then did a double take "Aunt Lexi?"

"Do as your mother says, Melinda." Alexis states,

"Alright," Melinda replies, "Nice robes, Halloween is a few months away though,"

Alexis states, "Was I like her when I was a teen?"

"Worse," Piper replies, "So what is this family meeting about?"

Paige orbed in along with Phoebe,

"What's going on?" Paige asks,

"I almost died that's what's going on," Alexis answers, as Cedric and Leo came from the door to Magic School then she began to explain what happened at Hogwarts.

"So do you need us?" Piper asks

Alexis sighed as she looked at her forty-seven year old sister, "No, that is why I had to lie to Wyatt and Chris, I want the four of them together since they're stronger under the same roof,"

"Alright," Piper agrees, "I still don't like the idea of them being away from home,"

"that's why I'm teaching Potions. So I can keep an eye on them," Alexis replies, "And I don't like the idea of my children fighting demons at the age I was."

"Now you see how easy it is," Piper states,

"What is?" Alexis asks, confused

"Worrying," Piper answers,

Alexis stands up, "I'll leave the gray hairs to you and Leo,"

"I believe I see a couple of them," Leo states, and he, Cedric, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had the enjoyment of seeing Alexis rush to the hallway mirror.

"Stop laughing!" Alexis exclaims, then she turned to her husband with her hands on her hips, "Ced, you're getting them first."

Cedric stopped laughing, then ran a hand through his hair, hoping there wasn't any gray hairs.

"I was teasing, Lexi." Leo states, "You don't have any for now,"

"Unlike you, oh decrepit one." Alexis replies, "I got to go back and set up for the class tomorrow, and for laughing at me, Ced. You're sleeping on the couch all summer."

"But, but, but, but." Cedric states, but Alexis apparated with a popping sound.

"Just be glad she's not making you sleep out in the yard," Leo replies,

"Leo," Piper warns,

With that said and done, Cedric and Leo ran for the safety of Magic School.

~~~Warren House~~~

Regulus paced back and forth trying to decide how to get his mother to agree to let him go back to Gryffindor,

"Forget it, Regulus." Alexis states, walking in the common room "I know that look and you're not going back."

"But mum." Regulus pouts,

Alexis rolled her eyes, "come over and sit with me,"

Regulus reluctantly went over to the couch and sat with his mother,

"why are you so upset?" Alexis asks,

"Because I wanted to be away from Nymphadora," Regulus answers,

Alexis blinked and had a sudden sense of familiarness, "We're more alike then you know, love."

"How so?" Regulus asks,

"I wanted the same thing growing up to be apart from the Sisterhood," Alexis answers, "Same thing with you now and you haven't reached your destiny yet."

"What destiny is that?" Regulus asks,

"to take over for your aunts and I." Alexis answers, "We're not going to around to battle for the Greater Good forever,"

Regulus let his male pride go and hugged his mother, "Don't talk about that, please."

"Sorry," Alexis apologizes and hugs her son back,

"Mum?" Regulus asks,

"Yes," Alexis replies,

"Can we do this again, you know spend some mother/son time together?" Regulus asks, "I like it,"

Alexis felt guilty now that she had been neglecting her son, she still couldn't get the image of Nymphadora dying in her arms out of her mind after the future was changed, "of course."

Regulus stood up, "I'm going to bed now,"

Alexis watched her son walk up the stairs, "Panther?"

Regulus stopped it was the first time his mother ever used his nickname before, "Yes, mum?"

"Love you, son." Alexis states,

"Love you too, mum." Regulus replies,

"And tell your sister, who's spying on us. I said I love her too," Alexis states,

Regulus turned the corner where the dorms went their separate ways to either side, and saw his sister

"How does she know?" Nymphadora asks,

"She's our mum, she knows everything." Regulus answers, "Night sis."

"Night bro," Nymphadora sighed as she went to her empty dorm room.


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning on a Saturday, everyone was in the Great Hall, eating breakfast as the mail owls came flying in,

Scorpius paled as a red envelope landed in front of him,

A Malfoy-like smirk graced Alexis' lips as she saw the envelope, she had written to Draco at the first attempts at correcting his son's attitude toward his cousins and fellow classmates, ended in more then enough points taken away to disallow the Slytherin House to win the House Cup this year.

"Look, Everyone Malfoy's got a Howler!" shouted a Slytherin student.

Scorpius pulled the envelope open and regretted it.

"**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy: I am utterly ashamed of your behavior to your own family! I can't even begin to write how I feel about that! IF YOU SO MUCH AS SPEAK IN A DISREPECTFUL TONE TO YOUR COUSINS, I WILL PERSONALLY COME DOWN THERE AND YOU WILL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE. I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO TELL YOU WHAT THE PUNISHMENT WILL BE! **

The letter turned to the Professor's Table, and in a kinder tone.

"**My profound apologizes of my retched son's behavior, my dear cousin Alexis, you have my permission to deal with Scorpius as you see fit if he does this again, and if he doesn't learn, I will have his hide this summer.**" the letter torn itself up then.

Scorpius ducked in his seat as he knew his father was really upset with him.

Alexis sat with a self-satisfied expression on her face, 'Maybe he will learn not to piss me off,'

Nymphadora had to pretend to cough to cover up her giggles, even she knew that Scorpius was being a jerk, "You deserved it, cousin."

Scorpius glared at Nymphadora, but she was right.

"Stop glaring at me, or I will freeze you and hang your butt from the astronomy tower." Lynx threatened

"You're vicious." Bryan states, as he drank his pumpkin juice.

"Where do you think I get it from?" Lynx asks, but with a good natured smile on her face.

"I'm glad you're my friend. I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of your temper." Byran comments, "So what's going on today?"

"My tutor from Magic School is coming today. I have double course work." Lynx sighs.

"Fun." Byran replies, "Let me know if you need help with the history of my clan. You know the histories can be mixed up."

"Right-O," Lynx states, before cracking up. "Later, I better hurry before i'm in deep trouble. I don't want detention there."

Darkpriestess66 here's a short update.


	12. Chapter 12

Left, right, kick, duck. Roll and freeze. Lynx panted as her exercise routine was getting tougher. She flicked her hand and Kyle unfroze.

"You're getting good," Kyle states, as he smirked at his charge.

"Really doesn't seem like it." Lynx replies, as she was able to stop practicing.

"Way better then your mother was at your age." Carmela states, watching the practice session.

Kyle showed up last week when he sensed something was wrong with his charges, Regulus was injured during flight class, his broom took off without him and he ended up breaking his arm.

"I only have one power." Lynx states, "Mom has like five now."

"Well three still but her pyrokinesis has advanced so much, it could be counted as a single power." Carmela responds

"So its my turn now?" Regulus asks, as he stood up from the bench.

"Yep." Kyle replies, "Deflect this." he threw an energy ball at Regulus and ended up being blow up.

Carmela giggled as Kyle rematerialize.

"It's not funny, Carmela." Kyle glared at the Elder.

"Yes, it is." Carmela gasped as she doubled over laughing.

"Shut up." Kyle mocked growled, he then glanced at his charge and threw another energy ball this time it was deflected toward Carmela, who exploded and rematerialized.

"Just because I'm dead, does't mean I can't feel pain." Carmela states

"took the words right out of my mouth," Kyle replies, he then looked up at the sky, "Oh great."

"Meetings, I hate them." Carmela sighed, "see you two later, don't forget you have English homework for Magic School."

the twins groaned but went back inside the castle to work on their other course work.

A shadowy figure walked along the tunnels in the underworld, "The smell of brimstone in the morning, I love it." he was seeking to be the next Source of All Evil.

Darkpriestess66: another short chapter...the figure is not Wyatt.


	13. Chapter 13

DarkPriestess66: Why does everyone think this story is set in the Wyatt's Evil Future?

Alexis slightly wondered how someone could mess up completely on a simple tonic, that ensured calming effects. She looked at the mixture in the vial, the potion in question was the amber colored and it smells and tastes like vomit.

The fourth year Slytherin student was staring at his shoes as he waited for Professor Halliwell-Diggory to subtract points or give him detention.

"You remind me of someone." Alexis states, at last.

"I do, Professor?" asks the student, looking up at Alexis

"Yes, you remind me of Professor Longbottom as a student. He couldn't mix potions to save his life. But he was great at Herbology." Alexis states, she used her wand to remove the mess of a potion. "Now why didn't you read the assigned chapter on calming draughts?"

The Slytherin didn't answer,

"Because you didn't want too?" Alexis questions, "Seeing as you completely messed up this assignment, five points will be taken from Slytherin and you will have detention with me for the rest of the week, now go to your next class."

The Slytherin left without a word.

Alexis sighed and went about writing the next class assignment on the board,

"I don't see why you're still trying to teach when you're an utter failure." Snape's voice sounded as he watched from his portrait.

"oh and I should play favorites?" Alexis asks, "Like you did with Draco?" she walked out of the room and went up to the stairs.

When she heard a familiar spell being muttered.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Alexis turned the corner and saw the Marauder's Map in the hands of James. "James Sirius Potter, does your father know you have the Marauder's Map?"

"Uh...No. You're not going to tell are you?" James asks

"What are you planning on doing, James?" Alexis asks

"Sneaking down to the kitchens." James answers, "How do you know about the map?"

"Your father didn't tell you, what I'm known as?" Alexis asks, "You are standing before one of four second generation Marauders' Tiger at your service." she did a mock bow. Took out her wand, she tapped the map, "Mischief Managed." she shook her head, "Just share it with your close friends, and I won't take it and send it back to your dad."

"Professor Lexi, you're the best." James states, before he ran off.

Alexis went to her office, and found Carmela there with her feet up on the desk.

"Make yourself at home." Alexis states, going over to her potion vials.

"we got a problem." Carmela states, sitting up.

"What problem?" Alexis looking at the potions trying to find one that was easier to brew for the first years. She picked one up and read the label.

"How's a new Source of All Evil for a problem?" Carmela questions

The potion vial slipped from Alexis' fingers and went crashing to the stone floor. The smell from the potion was vile as it sizzled.

"What was that stuff?" Carmela asks,

"To hell if I know, what do you mean there is a new Source?" Alexis asks, as she cleaned up the mess with her wand. "My guess that was an expired potion."

"Well the other Elders and myself have sensed a surge in evil energy in the underworld." Carmela explains, "We are not certain what it means but demons have retreated from earth,"

"Great, do my sisters know about this?" Alexis asks

"yes, and they are waiting for school break to discuss the matter." Carmela answers.

Alexis turned to look at the Elder, "You're hiding something from me."

"What makes you think that?" Carmela asks,

"because I've known you for over thirty years," Alexis answers

"The others were thinking about allowing the new generation of Charmed Ones take on this new threat." Carmela states


	14. Chapter 14

Alexis paced around Harry's living room that night, she had left Hogwarts with the excuse of she needed a stiff drink, Minerva didn't care that much.

"Calm down, Lexi" Harry states,

"I will not calm down, I have perfect control of my pyrokinesis now. I won't burn down the house." Alexis states

"Not that I'm worried about the house, but you're starting to scare Lily." Harry states

Alexis stopped pacing and looked to see her 9 year old niece well cousin, but she thought of Harry like a brother.

"Sit down, and drink this." Ginny states, "And you Lily it's time for bed."

Lily pouted but left the room

Alexis sipped at the firewhiskey, "that hits the spot."

"Yeah, now you know I have it on hand." Harry grinned

Alexis sat on the couch, "I don't get it, why would They even assume that I would let my children battle demons?"

Harry leaned forward to look at his god-sister, "They have had their powers since birth, unlike you. They are ready to face anything that comes their way."

"So you're on the Elders' side?" Alexis snapped

"You think I would be on their side? I'm surprised they haven't loaded my kids with active powers yet." Harry states raising an eyebrow, "They aren't on my Christmas card list."

"You're hoping that Gin's blood line canceled out the Halliwell bloodline?" Alexis asks,

"I can dream can't I?" Harry asks,

then they both started laughing at that, the chance of that happening was slim to none.

"I still think the reason James, Albus and Lily haven't gotten active powers is because they haven't been near the Book." Harry wonders after they got over their laughter.

Alexis shrugged, "I've learned much in the nineteen years of battling the forces of evil. It is not wise to dispute the decisions of the Powers. They have more ways of enforcement than you have of escape."

"That is true!" Harry states, "How are James and Albus doing?"

"Good," Alexis replies, "Since I'm teaching Potions this year. They have succeed in the basics of potion brewing."

Harry nods.

"We should figure out a way for the whole family to get together." Alexis states,

"Yeah, I really miss the others." Harry agreed.

Alexis stood up, "I guess I better get back before dawn."

Harry stood up, "And I got to head into the office tomorrow."

"You know where to find me, if you need me." Alexis states, before disappearing in flames.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexis wrote a letter to Cedric asking him to send the magical copy of the Book of Shadows to her. She was going to keep here at Hogwarts just in case.

She sat in the common room, looking at her children and nephews

"I don't really want you to fight, but I'm not as young as I used to be. I doubt I would be any good at running now." Alexis states,

"That's true." Chris states,

"Chris, shut up." Lynx and Wyatt retort.

"But what I'm meaning that you're stronger together then apart." Alexis states, "There was never a exchange program here, I just said that to keep you four together."

"So we can fight demons without being grounded?" Panther asks

"Yes," Alexis answers, with reluctance "But I want you to stay close to Chris or Wyatt, since they can orb and you can't."

"Got it." the twins agree

"But you have class now," Alexis teased as they were eager to start vanquishing demons right now

"Awe man." Lynx sighs, then went to gather her books for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Mum?" Panther asks

"Yeah" Alexis replies about to leave the House to go to her classroom

"Why do we need to take DADA if we live in peaceful times?" Panther asks

"There are some Death Eaters loose and will want to continue what Voldemort started years ago." Alexis answers, "Luckily, the Ministry has changed the rules about the Unforgivable curses. They are a required learning now no matter the year-group." she left the House...still not able to forgive herself after all these years, for using such curses on Death Eaters, they may have been bad but they were still human.

Lynx went into Defense and was surprised to see someone very familiar to her, standing at the front of the classroom.

"Right on time, Nymphadora." Harry states, wondering if she was just like her namesake.

Lynx went to her seat, "Don't call me Nymphadora."

Harry had small smile on his face but his eyes misted over as his mind remembered his old friend and the mother his godson never got the chance to know, "You should be proud to have that name. I personally knew the first Nymphadora."

"I am proud to be named after my cousin," Lynx replies, "But I'm only called Nymphadora when I'm in trouble or not listening to mum and dad."

"I guess that is possible," Harry relented, "I'm here as a guest today to talk about everything,"

Lynx earned Slytherin House points for every question Harry asked, since she read all about her mother and Harry's adventures together, it was easy but there were somethings her mother left out on purpose.


End file.
